


Regalskeppet Vasa (The King's Ship Vasa) 10th August 1628

by J_Flattermann



Series: Tormented Souls [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Historical Inaccuracy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Flattermann/pseuds/J_Flattermann





	Regalskeppet Vasa (The King's Ship Vasa) 10th August 1628

  
**Tormented Souls [Chapter 2]  
Regalskeppet Vasa (The King’s Ship Vasa) 10th August 1628**

Pairing: Sean/Viggo  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: PG-16  
Word count: 2,060  
Disclaimer: Pure Fiction.  
A/N: The author is not claiming any authenticity of the historic events around the sinking of the King's ship Vasa in 1628.

 

 

 

  
“Hold dig væk fra disse udlændinge.” (Stay away from the foreigners.) His father had warned him.  
It had made him wonder. His father never liked it when the Swedish were calling them “dem danska tjock väg” (the Danish thick headed) and it had taken him some time to understand what they meant with that for his father and he spoke Danish not Swedish and the words they used were different from his own “dansk tyk ledes”.  
It wasn’t his fault that the parts he and his father came from were under Danish rule even though they belong to the Swedish landmasses. But that wasn’t what he wondered about but rather that his father even though suffering from the Swedish misgivings would use them against those people. De udlændinge var hollandsk. Those were Dutch and they ran the business.

He and his father had come a long way from a small town on the Southernmost part of the country. A small town near Malmø. He had started to work in his father’s workshop from the very early age of six. He enjoyed the work. It consisted of the right amount of handiwork and artistry. Also sculptures were always required, for churches, rich houses and in ship building.  
His father had acquired a name as a talented artisan working on the continent and for the Danish that ruled their part of the country. He had worked for Mårton Redtmer before and so it was not astonishing that Redtmer had ask his father to join him when he secured the work on this noble royal vessel the Dutch were building in the name of the King of Sweden Gustavus Adolphus. Redtmer was one of the carvers who set up workshop and would provide the wooden sculptures on the King’s vessel just as the most recent order of the King required.

His stay in Stockholm was the first away from home and all was excitingly new and an adventure to him. Every free time he would steal away from the carvers workshop and explore the building site. That was where he had stumbled across this young foreigner who immediately had caught his eye. Unfortunately he didn’t know if the young man would be able to understand him as he had heard him speaking in his own foreign tongue only.  
Just now he stood in the group of shipbuilders who heatedly discussed something which seemed to anger mainly the Dutch. The discussion was held in Swedish and he picked up a few words spoken in anger in which the Dutch builder obviously pressed to make more changes to the vessel protested that they would not take responsibility for the safety. The Swedes angered as much as the Dutch stormed off and so did most of the Dutch. Only his “golden angel” remain behind. He had dubbed him like this for the golden glimmer in his hair when the sun caught himself in it and for the golden tint of the young man’s sun kissed skin. He only wished he knew his name. Unfortunately he didn’t speak Swedish and if the young Dutch would understand Danish was utterly questionable.

While he was musing and staring he missed out that the young man noticed him and came over.  
“Hi. Wie ben jij?” he was obviously greeted. He understood the initial greeting but the rest was gibberish to him. So he just replied “Hi.” Accompanied by a broad smile but shrugged. “Jeg ikke forstår! I don’t understand!” He said with a shrug. The stranger boy laughed out loud.  
“Du taler dansk. You speak Danish.” The foreign youngster said and he smiled relieved.  
“Yes, and you too. Oh, that is great.” He said and stretched out his hand. “Hi. My name is Peter Mortensen jr. But my friends call me Viggo.”  
“My name is Jehan. People here tend to pronounce it wrong so I told them I’m Sean so they get it right. But why Viggo?”  
“Well,” Viggo giggled, “it's more like a nickname because I’m known to be a bit of a hot head and easily get entangle in a fight. Viggo means ‘Battle, fight’.”  
“Oho, then I should rather be careful with you, should I?” Sean joked. Chatting on asking more about each other the two youngsters walked side by side and soon had left the shipbuilders yard and made their way to the fish market close to the harbor to get themselves something to eat.

Wondering how Sean was able to speak Danish, he revealed that he had worked in Bremen in Frisia a neighboring state to his mother’s homeland which was under Danish government and there Sean had picked up how to speak Danish. Viggo also learnt that his new friend hadn’t been born in the Low Countries but on the Northern Island of Albion. His father had been working for the Dutch and met Sean’s mother. Sean’s father was Irish as the last name Behan gave away.  
Viggo himself had no such colorful story to tell as this was the first time he was away from his small village. Like a dry sponge he sucked up all the information the obviously well traveled Sean could provide.  
As soon as they had explored their history Viggo asked what the dispute in the builders yard had been about.  
Sean sighed.  
“The Swedish have more changes ordered by their King and the shipmasters are worried about the stability of the vessel. Now the Swedish came today and announced they are running the ships stability tests alone. We are not allowed to partake.”  
“Understandable that you are angry.” Viggo said emphatic.  
“It’s ridicules. There is not one week they have more changes they want us to make.” Sean shook his head. “To make matters worse Master Hybertsson has taken sick and his brother has taken over and this other builder Jacobsson. If you ask me these two have no idea what they are doing. Unfortunately they won’t listen to anybody else and the Swedish are not helping either. This build is not going well, I fear.”  
Sean held his head in hands clearly distraught and so Viggo moved over and putting his arm over Sean’s shoulder.  
Viggo hadn’t thought about how this gesture might be received. He was a little blown away when his “golden angel” dropped his head onto his shoulder and moved his arm around his hips.

Now they were sitting quite exposed on the wall surrounding the harbor and in full sight of all the visitors to the market.  
“Let’s go.” Viggo suggested and Sean looked around and with a grin nodded.  
Viggo knew that in the wooden shed that functioned as their quarters behind the workshop they would be alone and out of sight. Leading Sean on who seemed to understand what was on Viggo’s mind and not only not opposed to the idea but happily obliged.  
Arriving at the shed Viggo made sure first asking Sean to wait for a minute and after checking that the place was indeed empty he waved Sean over to come in.  
Both looked around and as nobody was near they vanished inside the shed.  
Sean seemed not interested in investigating the accommodation as his own was not much different from this. Instead he helped Viggo to brush the straw which was spread out into one corner and covering it with a tarpaulin. They sat down on the bed and began to untie their clothes which were discarded in one heap right next to their straw bed.  
Sean’s hands seemed to be all over Viggo’s body and he sank down on the tarpaulin sighing with content and longing. However he gasped when Sean let his lips and tongue follow his knowledgable hands.  
Viggo spread his legs and arched his back to enhance the duration of the caresses. Both young men knew that they had to be as quiet as possible as the housing sheds bordered directly to the workshops and each noise could easily be picked up by the workers on the other side of the wooden wall. Therefore Viggo had to bite down on his fingers to stop himself from groaning out loud as Sean was working his way down his body until he reached the sensitive genitals which had sprung to live in eager anticipation.  
Working Viggo’s cock with his mouth Sean soon made the young Dane come undone and after a short break was rewarded with the same service returned.

For a few minutes they lay side by side before dressing and leaving the shed.  
“I can’t be seen with you when my father is near.” Viggo explained that his father would never tolerate his son’s friendship to the stranger. However Viggo had made up his mind and had made plans to separate himself from his father when this job was finished.  
“So how about we meet were we met today and you come to my place next time.” Sean offered.  
Viggo only to happily agreed and they arranged to meet the next day at the same time and place.  
Separating each of them walked off in a different direction to return to work in their workshops.

Meeting with Sean became his daily routine. At the same time the figures he was carving began to resemble Sean more and more. His father finally took notice and they had a bitter row with his father threatening him to be send home.  
Meeting with Sean during his break he told his friend about his father’s threat.  
“I’m going to run away.” He said. “Make sure that he cannot lay his hands on me anymore.” That afternoon he signed up as carpenter on board the new vessel.  
However Sean was not best please when he was told the next day.  
“Christ, Viggo. That was not a good idea.” Cursing Sean grabbed his friend by the wrist. “The ship will be watered in three days and from what I learnt from the Dutch builders they don’t deem it safe. Too many changes with too short notice.” Sean explained.  
However not willing to part with his new found friend he too signed up as a member of the ship’s crew.  
“What ever happens, Viggo, I want you to stay close to me when we board ship. Stay close to me always. You can swim, can you?”  
Yes, Viggo could swim and promised to remain close to Sean.

Late that night Viggo grabbed what little possessions he had and left the workshop never to return. He went to the shed that housed Sean and knocked their agreed signal.  
Shortly after the shock of blond hair appeared in the doorframe and Sean holding his canvas bag before him emerged. The two friends silently vanished into the night.

Two days later they boarded the new vessel which had been christened Vasa. As promised Viggo stayed close to Sean as the ship under full sail and firing a salute sailed out of Stockholm harbor only to be caught by two slight gusts of wind and was pushed sideways until the open cannon ports took water and the ship began to sink.  
The first breeze toppled the ship already dangerously and the two friends on the upper deck had to cling tight to the railing not to be thrown overboard.  
Sean grabbed Viggo by his arm as the ship seemed to steady herself.  
“OK. Now’s the time.” Sean shouted and ran with Viggo dragging behind to the other side of the ship.  
“Jump!” He shouted and hand in hand they jumped overboard. Nobody of the crew had noticed them going over as the second gush of wind caught the men on board ship in midst taking down canvas but it was too late.  
Wide eyed the two friends paddling in the water witnessed as the new build ship sank before their very eyes.  
“Sweet Jesus!” Viggo exclaimed.  
Sean simply shook his head.  
“Come on.” Sean said and beckoned Viggo to follow him as he headed for the nearest shore which was the Island of Bäckholmen.  
They weren’t noticed by the onlookers who stood in shock staring out into the harbor at what remained to be seen from the proud vessel.  
Nobody took heed of them as they walked hand in hand through the crowds and vanished in the shadows of the houses.

 

The End.

_Posted via[LiveJournal app for iPhone](http://m.livejournal.com/iphone/link)._


End file.
